


Figure it out

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, bartender Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: Keith doesn't know why he keeps coming back every Friday to that bar, but he tries to figure it out.Sheith oneshot.Happy Birthday, Takeshi!





	Figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> I know you don't want to read this. You want to read the fanfic. However, I HAVE to write this. So, here I go. (You can skip it if you want. I won't be offended)
> 
> I've been a fanfic writer for almost 13 years and I've never been so nervous about posting a new fic as I am today. As many of you now, I only write in Spanish because that's my mother language, but I am making an exception today. I wrote this as a -belated- birthday present for someone I really appreciate, and I really tried to do my best with this. It was originally written in Spanish and I made a translation, but my English is kinda bad; anyway, Lenore, my best friend -who studies English Literature at the University- helped me a lot with this. However, I apologize in advance if there's some mistake. As I said, I suck with this.
> 
> This was the result of three beers, four cigarrettes, four sleepless nights and an Earthquake (no, seriously, there's an Earthquake involved in this). I really think that I could have done anything better, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'd like to thank Li for encouraging me to write this when I was really stucked and tired, and obviously, to my perfect and amazing babe Lenore for her incredible help. Sorry baby. I swear I won't make you sleep at 5 am again.
> 
>  
> 
> And last but not least: Happy -belated- birthday Takeshi! I'm not good at drawing or as a cosplayer, so this is the only thing I was able to made. Sorry for taking too much with this. My tendonitis really ruins my life. I hope you had an amazing day!!! Thanks for being an inspiration for me! <3 *smooches*
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, btw. The spanish version is now available on FFnet and Amor Yaoi if you're interested on that. Also, I made a Twitter account: @Der_Estel  
>  
> 
> LA Devotee- Panic at the Disco.  
> Figure it out- Royal Blood.

For some reason, the first thing Keith thinks before walking inside the bar is that he's making a mistake. First of all, that’s not a place he would have gone to on his own because he doesn’t like crowded places and much less alcohol, but his work has led him to stand outside that luxurious bar in which each drink clearly costs more than what he makes in a month. Second of all, he doesn't have the slightest idea what he's going to write about the bar or what he has to do, because he is the kind of journalist who usually stays in the security that the newsroom offers during the early mornings while waiting for the last minute news. That night in particular, however, the reporter in charge of Entertainment is sick and Allura thought it was a good idea to send him instead to interview the star bartender of that place. " _To change your perspective a bit and also have fun_ , _because it looks like you really need it,_ " she had said.

Truth is, the last thing Keith wants to do is going inside a crowded bar full of people wearing Armani suits and Gucci dresses–that is definitely not what _fun_ means to him. Keith just wants to spend that night at home playing with his cat while watching a good movie before bedtime, but it's too late to go back now that he's a few steps from the counter. He feels too out of place with his red jacket and his black jeans, but tries to show the confidence that he clearly doesn’t feel when he finally reaches a stool and takes a seat. Keith looks around with boredom while taking general notes on a black Moleskine, but then a thick voice makes him look up.

“What would you like to drink?”

His first impression is that _he_ is too tall. The second is that he’s too handsome and maybe that's why he fits so well in the environment. And the third is that his hands are skillful. Specifically the right hand, which for some reason is made of metal. And surely the bartender notices Keith’s curious look, and that's why he smiles and moves that hand a little bit closer.

“It was an accident three years ago. And I assure you that this hand is exactly equal to the real one and I am as good with it as with the other,” he says smiling, and Keith doesn’t know if he should look him in the eyes or focus on his lips. “So…what would you like to drink?”

“I– Uhm…”

The bartender looks at him and for a moment he looks like he's going to say something, but he just sighs and starts fixing a drink. His movements are smooth, accurate and completely fluid while pouring the precise measurements into a Collins glass. In the end, a slice of lemon completes the drink, and the bartender offers it to Keith.

“Saint-Germain cocktail. Champagne, St-Germain and carbonated water. I think you'll like it.”

At first, Keith doubts a little. He is actually surprised that the bartender would prepare something like that for him, but he doesn’t know what he’d like to drink. So he takes the glass in his hands trying to hide the trembling in his fingers. The first sip is bittersweet but Keith swears that he can distinguish the taste of every single ingredient. Surprised, he looks at the man in front of him, who only offers him a smile.

“How did you...?”

“Takashi.”

“What?”

“Takashi Shirogane. Just call me Shiro. I guess the newspaper sent you to interview me, right?”

“How did you know?”

“You look like a journalist.”

 

Ah. The interview. He had been so distracted that he almost forgot about it, so he merely nods awkwardly and picks his notebook up again. He’s about to ask the first question when the bartender shakes his head.

“I'm sorry. Your name?”

-“Keith. Keith Kogane,”he says firmly. The man in front of him may be very interesting, but his plans to return home as soon as possible is still a priority.

“Okay. You can ask me whatever you want.”

When he sees him smile, Keith considers only asking for is his number.

 

 

* * *

 

Truth be told, Keith doesn't know why he keeps coming back every Friday to the bar. At first he thinks it’s because the first interview was not enough and he needs more details to write it, but once the review has been written and published in the newspaper, Keith realizes that he has no more excuses. He could say that he likes alcohol but the truth is that he still likes it as much as he did that first day, meaning not at all. He has to admit, however, that there's something he likes about that bar. And maybe that's the part that's hard to accept, but he still goes and sits at the bar for hours while watching Shiro work. Shiro keeps fixing drinks for him, each and every one always different from the last. All of them on the house.

 

Keith doesn't say much when he's there. He just sees Shiro and memorizes his expressions when he is fixing a drink, while he drinks his own in small sips. Sometimes he makes a question, especially when the older man is fixing a new drink, but the conversation dies soon. It is not, however, an unpleasant or uncomfortable silence. Shiro has become used to having Keith there, and Keith has become used to looking at Shiro. Neither one dares to try anything beyond that.

 

That is, not until tonight, when for some reason the place is way more crowded than usual and Shiro hasn’t had a break in hours. Keith just looks at him as he drinks a Martini until a man with long, white hair takes a seat by his side and he suddenly feels an inexplicable rush of anxiety. He feels the insistent gaze of the stranger on him, and decides to return it.

 

“Are you waiting for someone?”

 

The man’s voice is quiet, but Keith notices certain authority in it. He shakes his head and wets his lips again in the drink.

“I don't usually see a lot of pretty boys like you around here.”

“You need to go out more often, then.”

 

His answer is sharp, but the stranger seems to love it. He leans forward and takes out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Keith. When he rejects it, the man lights a cigarette and stares at him.

“You'd have to go out with me, then.”

“I'm not really the kind to go out that much.”

“Then we could just go somewhere and _stay there_.”

 

Keith starts to get nervous, especially because he didn’t even realize the moment the stranger got so close, nor when he placed his hand on his. He leans back carefully because he doesn’t want to start a scene in the bar, but then Shiro's voice saves him and Keith sighs in a way he had never done before.

“I see you've already met Lotor,” the bartender says with a certain coldness in his voice.

“Shirogane, what a surprise! We were just in that,” the man replies before offering his hand to Keith, who shakes it with a suspicious look.  “Lotor Prince, a pleasure. Now, where were we?”

“You were talking about your usual one-night stands,” Shiro says cheerfully as he fixes a new drink. “But it looks like you haven’t been particularly lucky tonight, right?”

 

Their smiles grow colder. Then Shiro kindly offers Lotor a drink and he takes a sip before speaking again.

 

“There’s actually someone who has caught my attention, since you've asked so kindly.”

 

Shiro leans over the counter and towards Keith. He takes Keith's hand and smiles again, and Keith swears that he can taste the cynicism in Shiro’s voice when he answers.

 

“It was an affirmation.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next thing Keith feels, is Shiro's lips stealing the air out of his lungs while his clumsy fingers try to close the door to his apartment. It takes him too long to achieve it, mainly because Shiro’s hands are getting tangled in his hair. Their soft moans threaten to become something more than just that. He’s not really thinking about the situation, and honestly he doesn’t really care. Not when his own hands are around the other’s neck and Shiro holds his thighs in order to lift him in his arms and take him to his room through the dark hallway while still kissing him.

 

As soon as they go through the next door Shiro throws him into the bed and removes the vest he wears for work before making space between Keith’s legs to place himself between them. Keith takes the tie around Shiro’s neck and pulls it closer, luring him into a hungry and needy kiss. The both of them moan when Shiro moves his hips to rub against Keith's body, who can only imagine how the hell the bartender is going to take him.

“Was this your plan?” Keith's question makes Shiro laugh, and the younger man can only focus in the fact that, even in this situation, his laughter is stupidly wonderful.

“Actually, I'm just improvising.”

Shiro's hands slide through his chest and look forward to grabbing the hem of Keith's shirt. He leans to help him get the shirt over his body and throws it somewhere, while the mouth of the older man begins to kiss every inch of bare skin, and his fingers, _oh God, his damn fingers_ , start playing with the fly of his pants without opening it yet.

The younger man doesn’t say it loud–he’d rather die than accept that he is melting under his touch–but hopes Shiro understands that he is about to die of excitement. His voice breaks in a groan too high when the mouth of other reaches one of his nipples and begins to suck, and the only thing that Keith is able to do is arch his back to make more contact with the warmth of Shiro's lips. He imagines what other things he could do with those lips and groans again, earning a smirk form the other’s mouth.

“So impatient.”

“If you're going to fuck me, do it n–ah!”

Shiro's hands finally stop at the button of his pants to unbuckle it and finally take them off along with his shoes and socks. The only thing that covers Keith’s slim body are his boxers, and for a moment his instinct leads him to try to cover himself. Shiro seems to guess what he’s thinking, and takes them off without giving it a second thought. The younger one feels the hungry look in the other’s eyes, and swallows slowly.

Soon, Shiro is back on him, kissing and licking his mouth like no one has ever done before and Keith can only think about taking Shiro’s clothes off because he _needs to feel him_. Keith tries to ignore the pain of his own cock as he practically rips off Shiro’s white shirt to bring his lips closer to his neck and leave a cluster of marks that he’s sure will hurt the next day but he doesn’t care, because Shiro is moaning and he just wants to please him. With Shiro’s help, Keith manages to remove the shirt and the rest of his clothes, and when he finally has him naked between his legs he can’t help but moan softly while watching Shiro's body, strong and well formed. He touches his bare chest with a little nervousness that becomes worse when he looks down and notices how hard and big Shiro is. He doesn't know if he'll be able to take him, but he's already too far gone to stop now.

The next few minutes are a strange mix of kisses, smothered moans, and hands exploring the each other’s bodies, until Keith finally comes up with the idea of pushing Shiro on the bed and straddle him. He slowly rubs his hip over the other’s to arouse him, and realizes it’s not really needed; he feels Shiro's cock get harder between his legs in such a delightful way that makes them moan. When he looks at him again, the beautiful bartender’s eyes tell him that there’s no need for any preamble.

With a quick movement that Keith didn’t expect, the older man pushes him against the matress and Keith gasps, surprised. He can see how Shiro moves closer to the nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He suddenly feels his own throat dry, and tries to lean in in order to see better, but in a matter of seconds he has Shiro back between his legs and his damn fingers pressing against his entrance. The groan of pleasure coming out of his lips seems to be enough incentive for the bartender, who quickly opens the small bottle and soaks his fingers in lube before putting two of them inside without warning.

Since the moment they met, Keith has admired the way Shiro's skillful hands fixed the drinks that he served to his customers, but nothing has prepared him for the feeling of having those fingers, _the metal ones, dammit,_ coming in and out of his body to find that exact point that he knows will make him melt in his arms. His own moans sound obscene to him, but the bartender’s expression tells him that this is just what he wants so he tries to leave the shame aside, and draws him closer to himself to moan in his ear. Shiro does the same and puts a third finger inside, finally making Keith scream out of pleasure because _it’s right there_ and Keith swears he cannot take it anymore and " _please, Shiro, just fuck me already_..."

Apparently it works. Shiro pulls his fingers out and Keith feels strangely empty, but then he hears the condom wrapper open and the particular sound the latex makes while being put on. Keith raises his gaze to see Shiro and he leans in to kiss him while Shiro holds his hips with both hands to penetrate him, and _oh God he’s so big_ and Keith thinks he's going to break because he can't remember when was the last time he had been like this with someone. Either way, he tries to stay calm and bites the older man’s lips. He wants him to move. _He needs him to move_. And judging by Shiro's face, he's not the only one who is dying for it.

The thrusts are smooth at the beginning, giving Keith time to get used to it, but soon Shiro finds the rhythm that satisfies them both and fucks him as hard as he can. Keith’s breath becomes heavier, but he only arches his back when the pleasure is too much and digs his nails in the other’s back while feeling how Shiro's cock fucks him mercilessly. The bartender’s groans and the sound of skin against skin threatens to make him cum at any time, so Keith takes a deep breath and tries to distract himself. The problem is that Shiro’s hand has made its way between their bodies to masturbate him, imitating the rhythm of the thrusts; he is also moaning his name with lust in his voice. He stops for a moment and Keith pouts.

“Shiro… Shiro, please ...”

“Do you like it?”

 

Keith looks at him with an eyebrow raised in a perfect bow and Shiro laughs. The younger man is about to complain but Shiro gives a particularly deep thrust and he can’t help  but moan again.

 

“I asked you something.”

“Yeah… Y-yeah, Shiro...”

“What do you want?”

 

Keith doubts for a moment. He considers it carefully. He’s close to orgasm and his mind doesn’t work correctly and all he wants is for Shiro to fuck him as hard as he can. Who cares if they lose control anyway?

 

“More… more, Takashi ... harder, please–more... ah!”

Without giving him time to ready himself, the older man fucks Keith almost savagely, and Keith has to bite his lips to not let out a scream. He can't hold on any longer and with one last moan he cums between them, panting and sighing. With a last thrust, Shiro cums inside of him and Keith groans under the weight of the older man, who collapses on top of him with his white strand of hair stuck to his face.

The bartender slowly pulls out of Keith’s body, making him moan softly. Takashi gets up then and Keith stands up enough to see him take the condom off and comes back to the bed, lying down next to Keith. They smile at each other.

“Do you want me to spend the night?”

“It's four in the morning. Unless you have any other plans...”

Keith shakes his head and closes his eyes. His legs get tangled between Shiro's and he blushes when feels the other’s strong arms surround his waist, but he doesn't push him away. The warm feeling of the Shiro’s body and the sound of his breathing are too comforting.

Before falling asleep in his arms, Keith wonders what cocktail Shiro’s gonna fix for him next Friday.


End file.
